In this Phase II/III study, the regimen of azithromycin plus atovaquone is being compared to trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole in the prevention of serious bacterial infections among 2-18 year old HIV-infected children. Pneumocystis carinii breakthrough rates and the occurrence of other opportunistic infections is also being monitored. Two children have been enrolled in this study at JHU.